Pokey Park
Overview A small, cramped amusement park which requires major expansion. The last of the park value scenarios, Dinky Park is just that - small. It seems hopeless to try and cram $10,000 of rides into the small area, but more land is available to buy across the street, and construction rights are available to buy on the street. This scenario is known as Pokey Park in the European version of the game. Pre-Built Rides: * Ferris Wheel 1 (Ferris Wheel) :Excitement Rating: 1.35 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.80 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: New * Carousel (Merry-Go-Round) :Excitement Rating: 1.30 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: New * Cloud Nine (Observation Tower) :Excitement Rating: 2.83 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.00 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.20 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $0.50 :Age: New * Spiral Slide (Spiral Slide) :Excitement Rating: 1.74 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $0.80 :Age: New :Mode: Single Ride * Purple Peril (Scrambled Eggs/Twist) :Excitement Rating: 1.62 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: New * Swinging Ship 1 (Swinging Ship) :Excitement Rating: 2.15 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.50 :Age: New Scenario Guide Dinky Park may seem challenging at first due to its limited size, but it can actually be beaten fairly easily. The key is to maximize your space, that is, build rides that have the most potential to attract guests while taking up as little space as possible. It's a good idea to research thrill rides initially, but don't forget that some guest prefer less intimidating rides. A small custom built shuttle loop is a great way to attract a large number of guests. The sloped landscape in Dinky Park allows the designer an opportunity to build many rides underground, this is a good way to maximize space. Don't forget that you can buy a parcel of land on the opposite side of the road. If you choose to expand the park, remember that you are only able to buy construction rights to the land above the road, and it is important to build several footpaths to connect both sections of your park. Also, be aware of depreciation (the fact that Park Value slowly goes down over time). It is possible to beat this scenario without buying any additional land or construction rights, although it is very difficult. If your park gets too crowded (when guests complain and say "It's too crowded here!"), then start to build paths above the park rides and around the park. This way, guests won't get as unhappy and your park value will stay higher. If all else fails, try to build rides underground and use every square you can. Remember, rollercoasters increase the park value faster than smaller rides. Available Rides Note that the Wooden Roller Coaster is available with "Water Splash" already enabled, unlike previous scenraios where it had to be researched. Transport * Miniature Railroad (Steam Trains) Gentle * Haunted House * Ferris Wheel * Merry-Go-Round * Observation Tower * Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars) * Spiral Slide Roller Coasters * Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden Roller Coaster Train) * Steel Mini Roller Coaster (Ladybird Cars, Rocket Cars, Log Cars, Spinning Cars) Thrill * Scrambled Eggs/Twist * Swinging Ship Water * Boat Hire (Rowing Boats, Bumper Boats) Shops/Stalls * Ice Cream Stall * Fries Stall * Popcorn Stall * Information Kiosk * Bathroom Researched Rides Transport *Monorail (Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars) *Chairlift (Chairlift Seats) Gentle *Hedge Maze *Bumper Cars *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster (Mine Trucks, Mouse Cars) *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train, Roller Coaster Train (backwards)) *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Suspended Roller Coaster (Suspended Swinging Cars) *Inverted Roller Coaster *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Single-Person Swinging Chairs, Lying-Down Swinging Cars) *Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Horses, Motorbikes) *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster Thrill *Whoa Belly/Launched Freefall *Go Karts *Swinging Inverter Ship *Motion Simulator *3D Cinema *Gravitron/Top Spin Water *Water Slide *Log Flume *River Rapids Shops/Stalls *Burger Bar *Cotton Candy Stall *Pizza Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall Upgrades *Water Tricycles (Boat Hire) *Swan Pedal-Boats (Boat Hire) *Cats (Car Ride) *Canoes (Boat Hire) *Corkscrew (Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster) *Half Loop (Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster) *Vertical Loop (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Half Loop (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) Available Scenery * Trees * Shrubs and Bushes * Tropical and Desert Trees * Path Items * Walls and Fences * Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Mine Theming *Martian Theming *Wonderland Theming Other Notes Category:Scenario